There are a variety of storing and dispensing containers in the market, particularly those for storing and dispensing wipe type products. Wipe-type products or wipes have been made from a variety of materials which can be dry or wet when used. Wet wipes can be moistened with a variety of suitable wiping solutions. Typically, wet wipes have been stacked in a container in either a folded or unfolded configuration. For example, containers of wet wipes have been available wherein each of the wet wipes stacked in the container has been arranged in a folded configuration such as a c-folded, z-folded or quarter-folded configuration as are well known to those skilled in the art. Sometimes each folded wet wipe is interfolded with the wet wipes immediately above and below it in the stack of wipes. In an alternative configuration, the wet wipes have been placed in a container in the form of a continuous web of material that includes perforations adapted to allow for separation of individual wet wipes from the web upon the application of a pulling force. Such wet wipes have been used for baby wipes, hand wipes, personal care wipes, household cleaning wipes, industrial wipes and the like.
Conventional packages of wipes have typically been designed to be positioned on a flat surface such as a countertop, table or the like. Such conventional packages have often included a plastic container, tub or package which provides a sealed environment for the wet wipes to ensure that they do not become dirty or overly dry. Some of the conventional packages have also been configured to provide “one-at-a-time” dispensing of each wet wipe which can be accomplished using a single hand after the package has been opened. Such single-handed, one-at-a-time dispensing is particularly desirable because the other hand of the user or care giver is typically required to be simultaneously used for other functions. For example, when changing a diaper product on an infant, the care giver typically uses one hand to hold and maintain the infant in a desired position while the other hand is used to dispense a baby wipe to clean the infant.
“Pop-up” configurations of wet wipe dispensers can advantageously help provide the aforementioned single-handed, “one-at-a-time” dispensing. In “pop-up” configurations, when a wipe is removed from the dispenser, the wipe pulls along the leading end of the succeeding wipe in the package, by virtue of the succeeding wipe being in operative contact with the leading wipe such as via interfolding, via adhesive bonding, or via an integral connection along a line of weakness. Preferably, as the leading wipe is pulled out of and away from the package, the trailing end of the leading wipe breaks free from the leading end of the succeeding wipe, and the leading end of the succeeding wipe is left protruding from the package. In this way, the leading end of the succeeding wipe is immediately and automatically positioned for grasping and subsequent withdrawal from the package, and what was previously the succeeding wipe now becomes the leading wipe.
Although moist wipes are most commonly used in conjunction with diapering, moist wipes are increasingly being used for non-diapering purposes, such as cleaning of the face and hands, cleaning up messes, and other uses. Frequently, users wish to have wipes available in locations other than in the nursery, such as in other rooms of the home, or when traveling. Many conventional wipe “tubs” are made of hard plastic materials that have a relatively low coefficient of friction relative to the surfaces upon which the tubs are often set. Conventional wipe containers do not optimally resist slipping and sliding on tables, counters, store shelves, closet shelves, and other flat surfaces.